A Toboggan, Cocktails, and Memories
by rockhotch31
Summary: The BAU team, needing down time after Gideon's death, gets it from the three day weekend of the MLK holiday. Yes, I know it doesn't work with the timeline of when the episode Nelson's Sparrow aired. But it works for my timeline of Hotch, Rossi, Jack and my OC Zach having that holiday weekend at Uncle Dave's cabin.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is another version of my procrastination; waiting for the inspiration to hit me to tie into the story I'd really like to write.**

**However, that gives me time to play. And the CM episode **_**Nelson's Sparrow**_** has given me that chance. Any words or parts used from that episode in this FF belong to writers Erica Messer and Kirsten Vangsness.**

**And as always, are rights to the **_**Criminal Minds**_** character belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS, and ABC Studios.**

***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

Aaron Hotchner knocked on David Rossi's open door and walked into his office without an invite, holding his coffee cup. Dave looked at him, taking a sip of his. When Aaron shut the door and unceremoniously plopped down into one of the two chairs on the other side of his desk, Dave knew something was up. "Aaron," he simply asked.

Aaron looked at him. "You've kicked my ass for how many years now to come talk to you when I need to." Dave smiled. "Between solving Gideon's murder and the week I've had at home with the boys, I need a break."

"I know you've been busy at home with the boys when you haven't been here. What's up?"

"The usual before baseball season starts for Zach," Aaron sighed. "The both of us needed eye appointments for new contacts; Jack needed to get his immunizations updated. I haven't had a chance to breath."

Dave deeply looked at him. "Aaron, you being busy with the boys away from work is nothing new." He eyed his friend closer. "What's really going on?"

Aaron looked at his mentor, longtime friend and partner. "My oldest son," he sadly smiled, looking at Dave. "He called me out and for the first time, I had no answers."

"What did Zach say to you," Dave softly asked.

"That I, and you, need to take the time to process losing Jason. To quote him exactly, 'Dad I know you and Uncle Dave. You were there for the team and were their rocks. When do you get your time'?" Aaron eyed him. "I admitted to him last night that his profile was spot on," Aaron smiled and then zeroed in on Dave. "How 'bout you?"

Dave shook his head with another soft smile. "I could use that as well. What does one young Dr. Zachary Hotchner have in mind?" Aaron looked at Dave. Dave beamed. "I know the kid too well Aaron," he smiled. "He doesn't do anything like that without a plan."

Aaron lightly laughed. "It's a three day holiday weekend for Jack with MLK Monday. Zach doesn't start back to college until Tuesday."

Dave looked at Aaron. "I love that oldest son of yours as much as you do. But has the numbskull looked at the weather forecast?"

Aaron looked at his feet and then directly in Dave's eye. "I said the same thing to him," he said, shaking his head. He burrowed a look into Dave. "His reply was maybe getting snowed in at the cabin would be a good thing," Aaron smiled.

"Damn, he's good," Dave smiled, leaning back into his chair. He thought for a few seconds. "What about Caleigh?"

Aaron laughed. "I think that's part of Zach's plan. She and five of her girlfriends have a couple of hotel rooms rented for the weekend. He's letting her have a girls' weekend."

Dave smiled. "So Zach needs a guy weekend?"

Aaron shook his head. "Maybe Dave; but you haven't heard me. Zach is kicking our asses; which we need."

Dave pondered more with his head into his chair back. "And the weather forecast?"

Aaron smiled. "Zach's truck has four wheel drive."

Dave gave his partner a challenge look. "I can be outta here by noon; can you?"

Aaron glared at him for a second and then smiled. "Watch me." He started to rise from his chair, grabbing his coffee cup.

"Hotch, what about the team," Dave asked.

Hotch slyly smiled. "Cruz is at the Section Chief's retreat down in Hilton Head for the weekend; he's playing," he said, moving to Dave's door.

"Then so do we," Dave mischievously grinned, picking up his cell phone. "I'll call Zach; you let the troops loose," he nodded at the bullpen. Aaron smiled and opened the door.

Kate Callahan, pretending to be totally engrossed in a file looked over at JJ sitting at her desk. "Told ya," she mouthed, rubbing her fingers together of getting the money they had bet on what would play out with the scenario of the two bosses together with the door closed.

Hotch moved to the middle of the railing overlooking the bullpen and stopped. "Listen up everyone." He looked around to Morgan and Garcia appearing through the side door of the bullpen. Their arrival did not surprise him. He knew, understood, and this time, greatly appreciated the underground gossip network of the bullpen.

So it didn't surprise him as well to look out over the bullpen to see CSU Sharp conveniently conferring with Agent Brian Anderson. The bullpen become almost silent; a rarity as agents shut down their phones. "Last weekend we lost one of the founding agents of this unit." Dave silently moved to his doorway and leaned against it with coffee cup in hand. "It was as tough of weekend that we've had in a long time." Reid hung his head. "However, all of you came in, on a weekend and helped us work the case. Gideon would be proud of that; and all of you." Aaron looked around, softly adding, "He's resting in peace."

Dave noticed the small, yet sad smiles in the bullpen and then took note of Reid. He shot a glance at JJ; she slightly nodded. _That's my profiler_, he smiled to himself.

"That said," he paused, "we all need a break." Aaron noticed every head in the bullpen snap up to look at him. It was eerily quiet in the usually over busy bullpen.

Dave marveled at the sight. _Damn Hotch, you are good. You just admitted to them that you need a break like they do_. Dave kept his game face on standing in his door frame while inwardly smiling his pride at he and Gideon's former mentor.

"Rossi and I are going to be out the door by noon. Those of you on day shift do the same. Agent Anderson," he said, addressing Brian, "you fill in Agent McCarthy whose lead on the afternoon shift coming in at eleven and have him do that to Agents Walsh and Larson on the night shift. We all work four hours today. And then enjoy our three day weekend."

Aaron Hotchner looked around and then for the first time with the entire Unit, smiled. "See back here Tuesday; ready to honor Gideon; doing our job."

Before anyone in the bullpen could react, Morgan put his arm around Garcia. "You got that Mama?"

Hotch glared at Morgan, then shook his head, moving to his office. The bullpen erupted into smiles and soft laughter as Hotch pointed at Morgan going in his office door.

JJ looked at Reid. "Spence, spend the weekend with Will, Henry and me. We've got an extra bedroom."

He slowly shook his head. "I just need time alone to process it all."

JJ gave him her version of the Hotchner glare. "Not this weekend." She noticed Morgan coming to her desk. "You backing me," she asked her partner.

"Hell yes Jayje." Reid looked at Morgan, with Garcia one step behind.

Kate rose from her desk and handed a twenty dollar bill to JJ. "You called it woman," she smiled. "You rock and I need to hang out with you some more to learn more profiling chops," she smiled, waving a finger. "Especially around here."

"Then that needs a party," Garcia smiled.

"I'm in," Kate smiled.

"So am I," Morgan smiled. "But tomorrow night; let's all take tonight to be with the ones we love." He looked at Reid. "Especially you pretty boy. You get your butt to the LaMontagne's." Garcia bobbed her head in her usual enthusiastic manner.

Reid looked around. Kate rubbed his shoulder. "You're outgunned," she smiled and pointed to the upper tier of Hotch and Dave's offices. Reid looked and noticed Rossi still standing in his doorway. "And out ranked." JJ handed the twenty back to Kate with a deep smile.

David Rossi moved into his office smiling.

-00CM00-

Hotch walked into the house to a large suitcase opened at the top of the steps to Zach's lair. He looked in. Zach had already packed his and Jack's snow bibs into the suitcase, along with their boots. And had added the "wood chopper" mittens that Grandma and Grandpa Brooks had given him at Christmas. Hotch whistled into the lair. Zach appeared at the bottom of the steps and bounded up.

Hotch noticed him carrying his UnderArmor clothing that was designed to fend off the cold. The baseball team used it in the early part of their spring season playing in cool temps. "Zach," he asked.

"Dad," he smiled, "some profiler you are. We cleared out a hill on the backside of Dave's property for wood."

"I know that Zach," Aaron frowned. "I was part of that."

Zach smiled. "That will make for one helluva toboggan run for Jack and all of us to enjoy tomorrow." Hotch looked at him. "Uncle Dave has one in the rafters in the cabin garage," he smiled. "You never noticed?"

Aaron shook his head. It was Zach's turn to shake his head. "Then you need this weekend more than I thought in the first place." He eyed his dad. "Bust your ass dad; we move out at four this afternoon." Aaron started to move to his bedroom. "And dad, you've got kid patrol." Aaron stopped and looked at him. "You're home; I don't pack for him."

Aaron smiled at his oldest son. "Game on."

-00CM00-

Zach blew into Dave's home at three-forty five that afternoon and sent out his shrill whistle. "Hey Uncle Dave, shake a leg!"

Zach walked into the kitchen to hear Mudg crunching on his dinner. _At least Uncle Dave has that covered_ he thought. Aaron and Jack came in. Mudg, finishing his dinner, greeted them with a huge burg and then a large bark, wagging his tail. Jack laughed and looked at Zach. "I've got him bro," he smiled, getting Mudg to follow him out the door.

"You rock bro," Zach smiled, heading into Dave's laundry room. He opened a closet and pulled out Dave's snow clothes and boots as Dave appeared in the kitchen with his suitcase. "What the hell is the rush Aaron?"

"Maybe a weather forecast Dave," he said. "You packed for the weather," he nodded at Dave's suitcase. "As in some thermals?" Dave nodded.

Zach came out of the laundry room. "He is now," carrying Dave's snow gear, shaking his head. "Judas Priest; am I babysitting you two all weekend?" He moved to the garage and his truck to get Dave's snow gear in.

Dave looked at Hotch, who shook his head. "I got the same when I got home. Including a story about purposely clearing a hill to make a toboggan run."

Dave smiled and sadly shook his head. "We need this weekend Aaron; with the boys and their energy. Zach knows that." He eyed his partner. "The team will take of themselves."

Aaron smiled, nodding his head. "I get _that_ Dave. But let's move. The less Zach has to drive in snow the better I'll feel." Dave smiled, nodding his head

Zach came into the kitchen with the Hotchner cooler and added Dave's food supplies that he and Zach had worked out. As Zach and Aaron put the cooler into the back of truck, Jack flew into the garage with Mudg. Dave looked at him, handing a large bag of groceries to Aaron to add to the truck. "Last chance to whiz before we take off."

"I'm in," Jack smiled, speeding into Dave's home. Zach followed his younger brother in.

Dave looked at Aaron. "My scotch supply at the cabin is low and I'm buying some beer for us to drink; mainly for your oldest son." Hotch looked at him. "Don't argue with me."

Aaron laughed, shaking his head. "We do it by the book; you buy the scotch," he smiled at Dave. "And don't go short on that my friend," he smiled. "But I buy my son's beer." Dave looked at him. "And ours," he smiled. That earned him the Rossi point.

"Deal," Dave smiled. "But I pay for his gas for the truck."

Hotch rolled his eyes at his partner as Jack joined them. "Get Jack, Mudg and your ass in the backseat."

The normal two hour drive took over three hours, with the last half hour requiring the four wheel drive of Zach's truck. He expertly handled it all, pulling into the driveway of Dave's cabin. Dave, sitting in the backseat of the truck with Jack, pushed the button to the garage door opener he had put in his jacket pocket. Zach pulled the truck into the empty garage and smiled at him. "Thanks Uncle Dave."

Due to the weather, they had made a drive through stop at a McDonald's on the way to the cabin instead of stopping at their favorite restaurant. Jack grabbed the take-out bag now full of garbage and put it in the trash can as he went to the back door to let Mudg out. Zach, Aaron and Dave started unloading the back of the truck, with Dave turning on the garage heater to melt the snow off Zach's truck.

By eight-thirty the three Hotchner's were in the living room dressed the same; long sleeved t-shirts, lounge pants and wool socks. All three were on the large leather couch, feet up on the coffee table. Jack was already working on the protein strawberry and banana smoothie Aaron had made for him; a suggestion from Jack's doctor for his now growing body. Zach had Dave's large stone fireplace roaring. Mudg plopped down in the middle of room, enjoying the warmth of the fire.

Dave walked in dressed the same as the others with three glasses in his hands. "I think its cocktails and a movie," he smiled.

###

**A/N: Hilton Head Island is on the South Carolina coast and features many top name exclusive resorts. CSU Sharp is Gina Sharp. She was in the scene with Hotch and Rossi at Gideon's cabin in the **_**Nelson's Sparrow**_** episode. She's been in other CM episodes. The strawberry/banana smoothie for Jack is drawing on having a nephew about his age. That is the age for the first growth spurt in boys. They need the extra protein at night to sleep through until the morning without waking up hungry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the opening favorite/following alerts. Heartfelt thanks for the reviews.**

Chapter 2

Dave stuck out his left hand to Aaron, holding two tumblers of scotch. Aaron took one with a smile. The tall glass with a clear soda that had a touch of dark coloring to it in his right hand, Dave handed to Zach. "Thanks Uncle Dave," he smiled, taking the drink.

Aaron eyed them both. "The kid has good taste," Dave smiled. "For a beginner," he devilishly added. "I can't drink beer after dinner either." Aaron continued the stare down, focusing solely on Dave. Jack snickered at Zach; he winked back at his brother, taking a sip. "It's Canadian whiskey and Diet 7-Up; like I said, he has good taste," Dave smiled, sitting down in his recliner.

Aaron turned to Zach. "Uncle Dave asked me in the liquor store and I told him." That got Zach the infamous Hotchner glare. "Whattttttt dad? I bought the 7-Up." Dave mischievously smiled at the exchange, winking at Jack.

"So was that the drink of choice New Year's Eve," Aaron asked.

"Yup," Zach admitted with his bullshit smile. That got him nowhere with his dad. "Dad, I didn't drive; Caleigh did. She got me piled into her bed without waking up Rachel and Tom; and I didn't puke during the night."

"Atta boy," Dave smiled. That got _him_ the Hotchner glare.

"You were a pile the next day," Jack laughed.

"I felt like I was run over by a truck," Zach admitted.

"Atta boy," Aaron sarcastically said.

"Come on Aaron," Dave said. "When was the first time you got drunk?"

Aaron thought for a second then laughed. "Haley's junior prom; I was a senior." He looked at Zach. "I puked all over the hallway at grandma and grandpa's," he sheepishly smiled. Dave, Zach and Jack roared with laughter. Aaron looked at Zach. "I'll admit you did do it right; rum and coke sucks."

Zach looked at Dave. "Too sweet eats," they said together, pointing at each other. Aaron shook his head, explaining to Jack what the saying meant. Zach put his drink down on the end table and got up off the couch. Dave turned the TV on.

Zach re-appeared and shook a box at Jack with a smile. Jack looked at his dad, wide-eyed. "Really dad?"

Aaron smiled. "Really; Caleigh and Zach went to bat for you. They think you're old enough to understand it and so does Uncle Dave." He smiled at Jack. "I'm in."

Jack pumped his fist into the air. "Yes!"

Zach stuck in the DVD and Dave started the first episode of _Band of Brothers_.

-00CM00-

They all slept in the next morning as the snow finally tapered off. Aaron and Dave freshly showered and shaved met in the kitchen with the coffee pot already brewing. They heard the shower in the half bath off Dave's study running. Aaron smiled. "Zach got the coffee going."

"Is Jack still sleeping," Dave asked, smiling back.

Aaron nodded, pouring a cup of coffee. "I heard him get up around seven to let Mudg out." He pointed to the counter. "And the half of banana I didn't use for his smoothie last night is gone," he smiled.

Dave shook his head. "He's growing up too fast."

"Tell me about it," Aaron said. "You frying the sausages or stirring up the pancakes?"

"I'm Italian," Dave smiled.

"Right," Aaron said. "I've got pancakes."

By ten thirty the four were dressed for the weather. Zach pushed the button to open the garage door. As it rose, he softly whistled. "That's gotta be what? Ten, twelve inches?"

"Try nearly fourteen," Dave smiled.

The garage door reached its apex as Cory, Dave's friend that took care of the cabin, came up the driveway, plowing snow with the blade he had attached to the front of his pick-up truck. Zach grabbed a shovel and started to push the snow away from the garage opening so Cory could move it away. Aaron grabbed a second snow shovel and moved to the front porch to get it cleared, throwing the snow out into the driveway.

Cory steered his truck to the extra paved spot Dave had in the driveway, pushing the snow to the end. He rolled down his window. "Hey Zach," he smiled. "No worries; I'll get the driveway cleared and then take care of this up here."

"You rock Cory," Zach pointed.

Dave pulled Jack's stocking cap down over his ears. "Let's go feed the birds," he smiled. Dave's backyard at the cabin that faced the lake had three huge feeders with birdseed and cracked corn with a fourth filled with sunflower seeds for the cardinals and bluejays. A large cage of suet hung from a tree for the woodpeckers. A thistle seed feeder for the finches hung from another.

Jack opened the back door to the garage and Mudg bounded out. The birds at the feeders took off yet Mudg didn't chase after them. Dave handed one of the pails of seed to Jack as he carried the other. "Uncle Dave, how come Mudg doesn't chase after them?"

Dave smiled. "He only knows ducks." Jack giggled.

"But why do you and Cory feed them," Jack asked as they moved through the snow to the feeders.

"Because I like having them around," Dave smiled. "And they need to eat too."

Jack smiled back at him. "You're a softy Uncle Dave," Jack snickered.

Dave rubbed his shoulder. "Don't tell," he smiled.

"I won't," Jack promised.

Dave and Jack came back from the feeders as Aaron started to clear the snow from the back deck. He threw a shovel full of snow at the two of them, dousing them. That started the mother of all snow ball fights.

Aaron whistled for Zach. Cory, standing in the garage with him, gave him a look. Zach shook his head. "Dad picked the fight; he battles on his own," he smiled.

Cory laughed. "Holler if you need anything."

Zach looked at him. "You and Tina breaking out the snowmobiles?"

"Hell yes," Cory smiled. "We've been waiting for this."

"Do you mind taking a couple runs up and down the hill," Zach pointed to the side of the garage where the tree line was cleared. "It'll save us a couple toboggan runs packing it down," Zach smiled.

Cory laughed. "My wife is itching to get out on her machine," he smiled. "I'll give her a call. I've got to do the Mason's driveway up the road."

Zach waved to Cory leaving the garage and headed to the back deck. While the light, fluffy snow didn't pack too well into snowballs, there was still a messy snow fight going on with the three of them laughing and Mudg barking with delight. That got him doused as well and he ran into the yard to shake off. Jack chased after him.

Zach crossed the deck and stopped, going quick math in his head. Dave had his back to him, with his dad looking at Jack and Mudg, half turned. Noticing the large pile of snow that had been pushed off the deck, he took two quick steps and flew off the deck, tackling his dad and Dave into the snow pile. His now six foot three frame of two hundred twenty pounds of chiseled muscle buried them both into the pile.

Zach rolled off onto his knees, looking at Jack as he stood up. "Nice bro," Jack laughed, as Mudg barked and wagged his tail. Zach started up the steps as the two men got up and looked around. Aaron pulled off his glove to get the snow out of the collar of his jacket and looked at Dave, rising from his knees. He started to laugh uncontrollably. Dave stood up and Jack fell into the snow, laughing as well.

Dave looked around. "What the hell?" Zach turned, looked back and grabbed his cell from his snow bib pocket, taking a picture, and then walked into the cabin.

Five minutes later, there were howls of laughter from each BAU team member looking at the picture of David Rossi with snow stuck to literally every millimeter of his facial hair and eyebrows.

-00CM00-

The four of them enjoyed their hot chocolate warm-up sitting around the living room, watching the second installment of _Band of Brothers_. Aaron and Zach, who had both already seen the entire series, left Jack curled up with Dave in his recliner. They put on their boots and sweatshirts over their UnderArmor and went to the warmed garage with the door back down.

Aaron pulled Dave's ladder off its hooks in the neatly arranged work area as Zach pointed to the toboggan. Opening the step ladder under the toboggan, he watched his son quickly climb up and get the toboggan down, handing it to his dad.

They took it to Dave's workbench he had in the corner of the garage that served as his handyman workshop. The toboggan was covered with dust and cobwebs. Aaron pulled two rags from a box and they got it cleaned up. Zach softly whistled turning the toboggan over on the bench as Aaron worked to clean the seat cushion they had snapped off the closures that held it in place. "Dad, this is beautiful," Zach said appreciatively. "The woodwork on this has to be handmade."

Aaron nodded. "But it's still got to be somewhat new."

"Dad?"

"Zach, look at this seat cushion." Zach did. "The outside is a plastic covering; if that was up there for a long time, the plastic would be cracked with the season's weather." He pointed at the metal snaps that held the cushion to the sled. "And they would be rusted."

"I just got out-profiled," Zach smiled. Aaron rubbed his shoulder, smiling as well.

"That's because I had that toboggan built after your mother died," Dave said with his usual point, walking into the garage with his hand around Jack's shoulder. Zach and Aaron looked at him. "I had hoped that one day, we'd get this kind of weekend," he smiled.

"That's too cool," Jack smiled, putting his arm around Dave.

Zach shook his head, with Haley's tender smile. "No bro; that's love. Thanks Uncle Dave." Aaron rubbed his shoulder.

Dave and Jack joined the other two at the workbench. "Is it just about ready," Jack anxiously asked.

Zach shook his head and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a bar of wax. Aaron and Dave looked at him. "Caleb and his buddies like to snowboard," he smiled. "They go once a month in the winter into West Virginia to do it. He said this will do the trick."

Applying the wax, they all watched. Dave smiled. "Bub gave you some pointers." Zach smiled at him, continuing to work on the bottom of the sled and up around the curvature of the front. Zach meticulously worked on the fine hardwood until satisfied. He pulled out his cell, snapped a picture and sent a text to Caleigh's younger brother.

Less than a minute later, his cell pinged with a message. _You got it bro! Let wax sit for 20_. Aaron looked over his shoulder.

"We've got twenty minutes to get dressed," he smiled.

They took their time, grabbing some snack crackers to munch on. Jack, eating a couple, looked at Mudg conked out by the fireplace. Dave made another batch of hot chocolate for his huge thermos he used duck hunting. "Do we wake him?"

"Let the old guy sleep. We've got our one to work out," Zach smiled, winking at his dad.

"Bring it kid," Dave shot back. "And by the way, paybacks are a bitch."

Zach walked into the laundry room where they all had taken off their snow gear. "I'm shaking in my boots Uncle Dave."

"Over-grown idiot," Dave muttered. Aaron eyed Dave. Jack laughed at them both, joining Zach.

Zach and Aaron carried the toboggan as Dave and Jack went out the door on the side of garage. Jack stopped in his tracks. "Whoa." They all looked at the hill. Tina had made three runs up and down the hill, each side by side, to pack the snow down a little. Along the tree line to the left, she made several runs to firmly pack down a single path for them to use to climb up the hill.

Aaron smiled. "She's good," setting the toboggan down with Zach.

Zach took the front rope attached to the curvature and pulled the sled around a bit. "So is Bub," he smiled as the toboggan swished across the snow.

"Let's go," Jack shouted, starting up the path. Aaron followed him.

Dave looked at Zach. "You pull that up after every run." Zach looked at him. "Pertinence number one," Dave snarled.

"I'm not Catholic," Zach smiled.

"Tough shit," Dave shot back.

Zach laughed. Dave looked at him. "It'll be a nice workout to get ready for practice Tuesday." Dave just shook his head as Zach laughed more, following him up the path.

They got to the top of the hill. Aaron eyed Dave as Zach pulled the toboggan into position. "Do you really know how to drive this thing?"

"Yes Aaron," he smiled, "I do. My grandpa had one for us kids when I was growing up. The old Rossi family house on Long Island had a huge hill on the edge of the property." He looked around. "Jack, you sit behind me; Aaron you get on after him and put your long legs around Jack and around me. Zach, you're the pusher. Hop on and then sit down; but have your legs ready to be the brakeman as well. If I holler 'bail off' we all go to the left side. I'll tip it over that way."

"Bail off," Jack asked.

"Jack, if Zach can't stop this thing, we need a bailout plan so we don't smash the front of the toboggan into the garage wall."

"Got it Uncle Dave."

Dave got on the toboggan, kneeling down. Jack moved to sit down behind him, cross-legged. "Jack," Zach said, "put your feet around Uncle Dave and slid up a bit in between his legs." Aaron smiled at Zach and got on, putting his long legs over the top of Jack's, hooking his boots around Dave's hips to keep Jack secured.

"Co-pilot to pilot," Zach smiled.

"Let's go Zach," Dave smiled. Aaron felt Zach put his hands against his shoulder and the sled started to move down the hill. Zach pushed a bit more and then jumped on, getting his legs over his dad's as the toboggan picked up speed going down a small incline. It then hit the steeper part of the slope.

The wax did its job and the toboggan started to race down the hill. "Cow-a-bunga," Jack shouted, laughing with delight. Dave, Aaron and Zach smiled. The toboggan careened down the hill. Dave expertly piloted the sled, keeping it on the path, bending the front curvature to keep it heading straight.

When they hit the flat portion at the bottom, Dave hollered, "Brakes Zach!" Zach stuck the heel of his boots into the snow with Aaron helping. The toboggan came to a safe stop.

"That was awesome," Jack excitedly said, clamoring off the sled. They spent the next hour making four more runs. Jack looked back up the hill. "Why are my thighs burning?"

Aaron smiled. "Because walking up that hill has given them a workout. Why don't we take a break?" Zach leaned the toboggan up against the garage. They went in there to warm up a bit and then headed to picnic table on the deck to enjoy the hot chocolate.

Dave looked at the outdoor thermometer on the deck. "Twenty five degrees; the day turned out to be perfect," he smiled, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. They sat around watching the birds.

Zach looked at Dave. "You into feeding the birds because of Gideon?"

Dave eyed him, knowing the now adult young male he deeply loved was getting part of the point of the weekend home for him and his dad. Dave shook his head. "Not really," he smiled. "Carolyn loved having the birds around at our home in Arlington; especially in the winter. She thought they added color to the backyard in those months," he reminisced.

Jack looked around. "They sure do," he smiled. The cardinals, with the males in their full red along with the bluejays in the vibrant color of their name, were taking turns at the sunflower seed feeder. A red-headed woodpecker pounded on the suet. With the trees void of leaves, the brightly colored birds stood out.

Aaron pointed out to Jack the squirrels and two rabbits that were feasting on what the birds tossed onto the ground with their beaks. Jack guzzled the last of his hot chocolate and took off with Mudg to explore some more in the woods. Dave shared the story of him and Gideon realizing they would both be fathers about the same time. "Jason was very supportive to me and Caroline when we lost James," Dave softly remembered. The three of them sat there for a while, continuing to watch the birds.

"So you're not a big bird watcher like Gideon," Zach asked.

"Nope," Dave smiled. "I just know them by their name." Zach looked at his dad.

"Gideon could tell you every bird's Latin species name and all of their habits. From their calls to how they mated."

Zach thought for a second. "And the idiot you all took down started that for him?" It was obvious that Aaron was sharing more of what the team did with his oldest son.

Dave nodded his head. "It was the case that haunted him; that's how he compartmentalized it."

They all looked around and enjoyed the birds.

###

**A/N: Just a refresher: "Bub" is the nickname for Caleigh's younger brother Caleb.**

**When I first visualized this story, I thought it would be a one-shot; so much for that. My procrastination continues.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They returned to the hill and made two more runs. Jack eyed Dave as he got off a bit slower. "Uncle Dave, my thighs are barking too; just one more." Jack looked at him. "Please?"

Dave pulled Jack's stocking cap down over his eyes. "Those doe eyes of your mother's will be the death of me," he smiled. Jack giggled, pushing his stocking cap back up on his forehead.

Just then Cory and Tina came up the path they used to check on Dave's cabin on their snowmobiles. Zach looked at Aaron. "How 'bout a quick break though," he smiled.

"Good call," he smiled. The couple shut down their machines and pulled off their helmets, joining the group.

Zach, nearly a foot taller than Tina, pulled her into a hug, lifting her off her feet. "Thanks for the awesome job woman. You rock as usual." He put her back on her feet. "We've got hot chocolate left," he smiled.

"Awesome," she smiled. The six of them polished off the warm goodness. Zach went into the cabin and let Mudg out the door. He came back out with the Hotchner video camera they used to send family updates to Sean and handed it to Tina.

"Would you mind," he asked.

Tina smiled. "Only if Cory and I get a ride afterward."

Jack eyed Dave. "That break was what I needed Champino; I can do it. So can you," he smiled.

"Let's rock out the last two for Uncle Sean and then Cory and Tina," Jack beamed back.

Tina videoed the first run, laughing in the background as the family sped down the slope with Mudg barking, following them.

When the six of them got to the top of hill, Zach looked at all of them. "This is a six foot sled; but it's still gonna be sandwich city." He and Aaron got them all together. Aaron started the sled moving, pushing against Cory's back and then hopped on. Zach, on the other side kept pushing and jumped on the back just before the toboggan started to careen down the slope.

With the weight on the sled and the inertia, the toboggan literally flew down the hill. "Big time breaks," Dave yelled. Aaron and Zach dug in the heels. Cory did as well and the toboggan safely stopped. They all piled off.

Jack looked at Tina. "Ya know; I've never had a snowmobile ride before."

Dave laughed. "Good luck turning down the big doe eyes."

Tina smiled. "I think we can fix that."

Cory looked at Zach. "Have you?" Zach shook his head.

Aaron and Dave put the toboggan in the garage to dry out and went into the cabin with Mudg as the two snowmobiles disappeared into the woods with the four riders.

-00CM00-

While Zach made his chili for dinner, enjoying a beer with his dad, they heard water running upstairs. The four of them had already showered, sweaty from the UnderArmor and snowsuits keeping them warm. Their stinky insulation, along with wool socks, was already in the spin cycle of the wash machine. Jack sat at the lunch counter, drinking a small bottle of Gatorade.

They happily chatted with Sean on Aaron's speaker phone. "Hey guys," he said. "Great chatting with you; I'll watch the video tonight when I get home from work. But I've got to head out. We're expecting a huge rush tonight and I want to get there to help out the early evening crew." They shared quick good-bye. Upstairs, the water continued to run.

Aaron laughed. "I think Dave's Jacuzzi bathtub is going to get a workout," he smiled.

"I could use some of that action," Zach said.

"So could I," Aaron admitted. The washer shut down and Aaron moved to put the load into the dryer as Zach coved the huge pot of chili and set the burner to simmer.

Dave came into the laundry room and grabbed his little cooler he used duck hunting from the cabinet, pushing the cover to the side. Aaron eyed him. "You have a plan?"

"I always have a plan Aaron," he smiled back, walking into the kitchen. He handed the cooler to Zach. "Get that filled with some beer and ice and then all of you get your swimsuits on you have here. I'll meet you in my tub." He started to walk out and the turned. "And Zach, stick in the next DVD of _Band of Brothers_." He headed upstairs.

Zach looked at Aaron with a question. He smiled. "You heard Uncle Dave."

"I'm in," Jack smiled, grabbing his Gatorade.

As large as the tub was, it was still a squeeze with the two long-legged Hotchner men. Yet, they all enjoyed the warm, bubbling goodness of the jet streams of the tub with the DVD playing on the flatscreen TV in Dave's bathroom.

"This is perfect," Jack purred, sitting on his dad's lap.

Zach shook his head, taking a sip of his beer. "Holy shit Uncle Dave; you really know how to trip out a place."

David Rossi gave Zach his _I've earned this; I enjoy this _smile with his patented finger point, taking a sip of his own beer. Aaron winked at Zach.

-00CM00-

The chili dinner over, Aaron got Jack upstairs to get in his p.j.'s. Zach quickly stirred together the eggs and other ingredients for Haley's egg bake recipe while Dave browned the sausage for him. Zach put it all together into the oblong glass Pyrex, covered it, and put it in the fridge. Dave ran water to wash the few pots and pans. Zach eyed Dave as he washed. "Dad told me you and the unsub that killed Gideon had an OK corral shoot-out." He grabbed the dishtowel from the oven handle as Dave rinsed the first pot.

"You're dad tells you too much," Dave growled. Zach grabbed the pot to dry it.

Zach shook his head, moving to put it away in the cabin's cupboards, completely at home. "Uncle Dave, I'm not questioning that; and neither is dad. He said it was a good shoot," he said, looking Dave in the eye. "I'd just like to hear your version of it."

It was David Rossi's turn to shake his head. Zach looked at him. "Forget Jack; when the hell did you grow up on me?"

Zach laughed, grabbing the huge stew pot that held the chili Dave just washed. "I have been all along; and you know that," he smiled, while drying. He eyed Dave. "And you're changing the subject. Answer my question."

"Donnie Mallick thought he could bushwhack me," Dave smiled, washing the skillet. "I'm a better profiler than that. When he set his weapon down with his right hand and then turned to me, I knew he'd have to reach across his body to pick it back up. And I knew he'd give me the 'I'm gonna be a big dude in prison' taunt." Zach looked at him as Dave rinsed the skillet, handing it to Zach. "He had killed one federal agent; two would make him a legend in the yard. I had no problem setting my gun down Zach; because it was at my right side."

Zach smiled. "Your gun hand side."

"Exactly," Dave said.

"You're good Big Dog."

Dave smiled. "I'm cooking dinner tomorrow night."

"If its Jack and my favorite pasta dish," Zach smiled, "you're on. Just make the squirt and dad do the cleanup."

"Deal," Dave laughed as Jack rumbled down the steps.

They settle in to watch _Replacements_, the fourth episode of series, Jack absently drinking his smoothie as he watched. Jack had handled the graphic third one depicting the battle at Carentan with a few questions; mainly about what was happening and why. Aaron was now comfortable that Jack could handle the rest and poured some scotch for himself and Dave, and a mixed drink for Zach as it started. Zach proudly smiled as his dad handed it to him.

The episode finished, they tucked in Jack together. Mudg was asleep around his legs before the last "good night". The three went back downstairs. Zach got the fireplace roaring again as Dave got another round of cocktails.

Dave handed Zach his glass. "Did you ever meet Gideon?"

Zach nodded his head. "Once." Dave looked at him. "It was after the team had a case. Some dude had delivered something to the house that mom accepted. The next thing I remember, she, Jack and I were in a hotel room with two agents outside the door."

Dave looked at Aaron. "The Randall Gardner case," he explained. Dave nodded his head.

"Anyway, after we were all back home, he stopped by the house."

Dave gave Aaron a look with surprise. Aaron smiled. "I know; it surprised the hell out of Haley and me as well." Aaron thought for a second. "But he was always concerned about me handling the job with a family."

"Really," Dave questioned.

Aaron slightly laughed. "Yeah, we both knew him; his ego showed." Dave nodded, with a small smile. "But in private, he always asked how things were going at home; how the boys were doing."

Dave looked at Zach, deep in thought. "You're like Reid; I can hear the wheels turning in your head. Spit it out."

Zach laughed. "Hell Uncle Dave, I was what, ten at the time," he asked, looking at his dad. Aaron nodded. "He was nice enough, bouncing Jack on his knee while he played a board game with me. But dad just something that sparked with me."

"What," Aaron asked.

Zach shook his head. "He just had this," he shrugged, struggling for the right words, "an air about him that said 'I know I'm good'. I've seen that from opposing players before playing ball, even back then. It just bothered me that people could be like that. Mike has always pounded me over the head to play my best using the gifts I have; but be humble about it."

"Gideon was humble about some parts of the job," Aaron said. "His book of wins was very private to him."

"Until Frank Breitkopf got a hold of it and used it against him," Dave said.

"Whoa," Zach said. "Randall Gardner and Frank Breitkopf; who the hell are they?" Aaron and Dave shared a look; Zach noticed. "Come on you two; I'm not ten anymore." They looked at him. "Foyet isn't in my nightmares; high and tight fast baseballs coming at my head are."

The two of them smiled; and shared.

-00CM00-

Aaron was in the kitchen, pouring a cup of coffee the next morning in his lounge pants and clean white t-shirt. He was already shaved. Zach came into the kitchen in his boxers, bare chested and went to the fridge. He pulled out the apple juice container, scratching his chest hair and took a healthy drink from the bottle. Aaron glared at him. "Dad, three beers before dinner and two drinks with you and Uncle Dave afterword? It's a good thing I was sleeping in Uncle Dave's den. Cause I would have snored you both into the ground if I was upstairs." Aaron laughed. Zach looked at the egg bake, already on the counter. "You got that," Zach smiled at his dad.

Aaron pointed to the oven warming. "I got it," he smiled. "Take your shower." Zach started to move out of the kitchen. "And don't forget to shave."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Zach said, heading down the hall to Dave's study. Aaron softly smiled with pride at the man his oldest son had become.

###

**A/N: Another quick recap/reminder. Mike, as in Mike Jeffries, coached Zach to be a catcher when he was young and now is the pitcher and catchers coach for the university team that Zach plays on.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dave looked at the pieces of the egg bake that were left. Zach smiled. "They'll nuke up tomorrow for breakfast."

Jack shook his head. "Leftovers for breakfast and going back home; that's so totally not cool."

Aaron rubbed his head. "Then buddy, let's make the most of this day," he smiled.

Dave smiled at his youngest nephew, waiting for the teapot on the stove to start whistling it was ready. He already had the required amount of Swiss Miss hot chocolate powder in the thermos.

Aaron looked at Jack. "Brushing buckies time for you and let's get dressed," he smiled.

"Hey Aaron," Dave said. "Turn the heater on in my tub." Aaron looked at him. "I may have money to burn; but I saved the water from yesterday. It just needs to heat up."

Jack looked at his dad. "Another repeat," he said, shaking his head. Dave laughed.

"Jack, did you pee in the water last night?"

"Zach, you know better." He impishly smiled. "I may have farted a time or two." Zach roared with laughter as Aaron shook his head at Dave. Dave laughed more.

"Bro, we both may have added to the bubbles," Zach said. Aaron glared at him.

Zach and Dave laughed as Aaron chased Jack up the steps. Dave rubbed Zach's shoulder. "Thanks kiddo; your dad and I needed this."

Zach pulled Dave into a hug. "So did Jack and me Uncle Dave. With baseball starting Tuesday, I'm not going to be around for him as much."

Dave looked him in the eye. "Zach, you take care of you and do what you need to do. Jack understands that. You've given so much of yourself to help your dad out. You take _your _time."

"I will Uncle Dave," Zach smiled, looking at him. "And you know better." Dave smiled with a nod. "But in my heart of hearts, I still feel like I'm leaving Jack behind to pursue my dream."

Dave eyed his oldest nephew intently. "I told your dad back then; when you started playing baseball in high school. He had a village to take care of his sons. He still does; between Aunt Jess with Will and Garcia pitching in occasionally. And there's always Caleigh, Rachel and Tom. Chase your dream Zach."

Zach looked at him. "You wanna know what my real dream is Uncle Dave?" Dave nodded with a smile. "I want us Patriots to win a national championship." He dropped his chin for a second and then looked Dave in the eye. "For Uncle Harry."

Dave looked at him. "Harrison would be honored." He paused. "And with that GPA of yours, your mom would be damn proud," he smiled. "You haven't missed a semester on the Dean's List," he added with pride.

"Thanks Uncle Dave," Zach warmly smiled.

"Come on Zach; let's get dressed for more sledding. After that breakfast, I could use the workout."

"You and me both Uncle Dave," Zach replied. "I'm running wind sprints on Tuesday."

"Now that's a bitch," Dave laughed as he headed to the steps and Zach went down the hall.

A bit later, they had made their third run down the hill, enjoying the weather and snow. Jack got off and looked at his dad. "I need to take a break."

"Jack?"

Zach looked at his dad, getting Jack to move to the cabin, walking behind him. "It's a poop and pee break dad," he mischievously smiled.

"I'm in on that action," Dave said, quickly moving to catch up with the boys.

Aaron smiled and looked at Mudg. He loudly barked at Aaron. "Yeah, I got it Mudg. Come on boy." Mudg barked and headed to the deck with Aaron following him.

Aaron went into the laundry room to the snow clothes tossed all over and shook his head, and added his to the scattered pile. He grabbed his cell off the lunch counter and headed upstairs to use him and Jack's bathroom. _It won't stink the worst_ he thought. He heard Jack washing his hands when he got to the upper landing. Jack opened the door and walked out. Aaron went in and shut the door.

He took one whiff. _He's growing up Haley_ he thought, shaking his head at what came out of his youngest son's small body. _Haley, I thought we lost this with the diapers_ he added.

Aaron walked back into the kitchen with Jack sitting at the lunch counter, having some more juice. Zach was enjoying another glass as well, with Dave drinking a cup of microwaved coffee. Aaron rubbed Jack's back. "Uncle Sean said to tell you you're having too much fun and he's jealous," he smiled.

"He saw the video," Jack asked.

Aaron nodded. "So did Garcia," he added, eyeing Zach. "I saw the text and thought we had a case."

"Aaron, if she knew that video was out there and she didn't get to see it, all hell would have broke loose and you know it," Dave commented. Aaron nodded with a smile.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Zach said, waving his hands. "You read your texts dad sitting on the shitter?" Jack giggled.

Dave looked at Aaron. While his face was still the etched in FBI stone game face, he saw Aaron's eyes spark with his close to the vest humor. "It's called multi-tasking my son," Aaron deadpanned. Jack laughed out loud.

"Hey dad, as long as you did the paperwork at the end, it's all good," Zach smiled. Jack laughed more with Dave joining him.

"Signed, sealed and delivered," Aaron stoically said. Zach, Jack and Dave roared with laughter. Aaron joined them.

They had a wonderful time outside, exploring the woods with Dave pointing out where some deer had slept the night before under a small grove of pine trees. They all quieted and stood still to watch a couple of rabbits foraging for food on the woodland floor beneath the snow. A squirrel scampered up a tree and then loudly chattered at them, interrupting him doing the same.

After their walk, they enjoyed the hot chocolate watching the birds in the yard again. They headed back to the hill. Yet, as the afternoon wore on, a chilling breeze started to blow out of the northwest.

Getting to the bottom and piling off the toboggan, Jack looked at Aaron. "Dad, this has been great…."

Aaron smiled. "But you're getting cold."

Jack nodded. "That wind bites."

Aaron looked at Zach. "Don't have to ask me twice; JP is right; that wind is cold."

Looking at Dave, Aaron said, "You get Jack inside and the fireplace going; Zach and I will get the toboggan dried off and stored."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Dave smiled.

-00CM00-

Zach started the load of perspiration filled UnderArmor. All the snow gear was laid out to dry to pack the next morning. His cell pinged with a message. He looked at it and smiled at the caller ID of Caleigh. _Hey! I know its guy's weekend. Having fun?_

Zach smiled and called her, walking out into the kitchen. Aaron and Jack were huddled on the sofa, enjoying the warmth of the fireplace. "Hey Cal," he smiled. Jack smiled at Aaron, listening into the conversation, being one-sided. "Guy's weekend has been great. How was girl's weekend?" He listened and then laughed. "Uncle Dave and I gave that lesson to dad Friday night. Too sweet eats."

"Zach," Caleigh questioned.

"Cal, never ask dad about him and mom's prom," he laughed. Jack snickered.

"Tell me he puked," Caleigh said.

"All over grandma and grandpa's hallway," Zach smiled. Dave pointed at Aaron as Jack laughed.

"Thanks Zach; but that doesn't make me feel better," Caleigh said. It was Zach's turn to laugh. He chatted with her a bit more. "Sounds good babe; see you then."

Zach walked into the living room. "I take it girl's weekend was a success," Dave questioned with his snark smile.

"Yup," Zach laughed. "My lady feels like hell. They drowned their sorrows very well."

"They got robbed in the national semi-final; the referee's sucked," Jack said.

"It happens Jack," Aaron said.

"We could run into that too Jack this season with baseball," Zach said. "But on a good note," he smiled. "Rachel made her monster batch of turkey and cheese sandwiches. Caleigh is going to have some for us when we get home tomorrow."

Dave smiled. "Don't lose her Zach."

"I don't intend to Uncle Dave," he smiled back. He reached for the DVD box, pulling out the next episode of _Band of Brothers_.

Jack looked at him dad. "Not in the tub?"

Aaron kissed his head, looking at his watch. "We thought we might get two in this afternoon," he smiled.

Jack looked at him. "I don't mind being wrinkely," he softly smiled.

Dave put down the footrest of his recliner. "I like how you think Champino," he said getting to his feet. "I haven't had a workout like this in years," he groaned, moving to the steps.

"I'm in," Zach smiled at his dad.

-00CM00-

Dave paused the DVD after the first watched episode ended. "It's hell to get old," he grumbled, getting out of the tub, grabbing a towel.

"Uncle Dave is this a total guy's weekend," Jack asked. Dave looked at him lifting the toilet seat. He nodded. Jack started to climb out. "Then let's make this a one flush," he said, drying off as well.

Aaron looked at Zach. "You want a beer?"

"If you're buying dad." he smiled. Aaron dried off and headed downstairs. Zach, alone in the tub, stretched out to soak in the goodness of the jets. Aaron re-joined them as the second one started, handing a beer to Dave and Zach and a Gatorade to Jack, climbing back in.

When it ended, Dave quickly got out. "Uncle Dave," Zach questioned.

He smiled. "I heard a young stomach grumble about thirty minutes ago; yours just did."

"Uncle Dave," Jack started, "are you making…."

Dave smiled. "Of course I am. But a good Italian pasta dish needs some loving prep work." He headed into his bedroom to change. Jack smiled at Aaron. Zach hopped out, grabbing a towel. Aaron looked at him.

"Dad, Jack and I both love his pasta dish. I wanna spy and see if I can figure out how to make it."

"Do it well my son," Aaron smiled. "I love it too." Zach pointed at him and headed out. "You buddy," he smiled at Jack, "let's get you into the shower now so you can hang out with us later."

"Good plan dad," Jack smiled.

Zach sauntered into the kitchen, pulling two beers from the fridge. He opened one and set it on the counter for Dave as he was pulling out his cutting board. Dave eyed Zach as he opened his own. "You're in my kitchen for what reason?"

"To learn how to make this," Zach smiled. "Jack, dad and I love it. And I keep telling Caleigh about it, but I'm clueless how to do it," he admitted.

Dave softly smiled. "Well then Zach, the only way for you to learn is to do it yourself." Zach looked at him. "You drive, I navigate." Dave pulled out the prosciutto ham and Andouille sausage from the fridge, explaining to Zach how he preferred to cook the cheese filled tortellini.

Zach smiled. "You like your pasta andante," he said. "Cook it to the directions on the package and then in the cream sauce, it gets past that."

"Bravo Zachary," Dave smiled. Zach grabbed the ham and sausage and began to expertly cut them to Dave's standards. Dave nodded his approval as he pulled off the boiling pot of pasta and drained it into the strainer in the sink.

"Here comes the part I need to learn," Zach smiled. Dave looked at him. "The Alfredo sauce."

Dave shook his head with a smile. "You're a better cook than you think Zach." Aaron and Jack walked in. Jack plopped into a seat at the lunch counter. Aaron went to the fridge and pulled out a beer for himself and a Gatorade for Jack. He sat down next to Jack, taking a drink of his beer.

Zach looked at Dave pulling out two of his huge skillets. He got the range top going under one and smiled. "Zach, an Alfredo sauce is easy," he said, moving to the fridge. "It's butter and heavy cream," he smiled, bringing the ingredients to the kitchen.

Dave put the stick of butter into the skillet and slowly turned it, getting it tossed onto each side to melt. Zach intently watched how Dave worked the skillet as Dave patiently explained the proportions for what amount of butter and cream were needed for the right amount of Alfredo sauce.

The butter melted, Dave added the heavy cream, turning down the heat on the range. "This is where you've got to be careful," he advised Zach.

"I get that Uncle Dave," Zach responded. "But's there more to make that sauce taste the way it does."

Dave turned the skillet over to Zach and smiled, adding some salt to the mixture. "In my world, I always add ground pepper to my Alfredo sauce. But I know that's a no-no in your stomach's world." He looked at Zach. "My mom's recipe actually calls for cayenne pepper instead." Zach shook his head.

"Zach," Jack asked.

"Bro, you know pepper doesn't work in my world." Jack nodded. "Cayenne pepper is a five alarm five in my guts."

"That's not good Zach," Jack said. Aaron smiled at Dave.

Dave went to the fridge and pulled out the fresh grated parmesan cheese. Zach smiled at him. "That's where the taste comes from." Dave nodded with a smile and helped him add it.

"Jack, get the table set," Dave said. "Without plates; Zach and I are ready to rock and roll."

Jack slid off his chair. "'Bout time; I'm starving." Aaron rolled his eyes at the two chefs, getting off his stool to help. Dave guided Zach through the rest of his recipe, helping him split the sauce into the two skillets and how to add to pasta, sausage and ham. He proudly smiled as Zach flipped all the ingredients in each skillet to get the dish cooked to perfection, pulling out the plates from the cupboard.

Mealtime prayers said, Jack wolfed down three bites and then looked at Zach. "Ya done good bro," he smiled.

Dave proudly smiled along with Zach as Aaron corrected Jack's use of English. They all laughed.

###

**A/N: I know I've mentioned this pasta dish before in other stories I've written. But please; don't pound me over the head for the actual recipe. I managed a restaurant for 11 years; but I was a "front of the house" manager. The kitchen belonged to the managing chef and his staff; we just worked together, getting it done. Our chefs were amazing and I loved that they made this pasta dish for me the way Zach needs it. Yet, in the pasta dish they sent out of the kitchen to the customers, with some spice zip, had the Andouille sausage cooked thoroughly, giving the dish an extra bite, along with the cayenne pepper. It was their original creation that you won't find in any Google search. Honestly, I'm just guessing at how they did it.**

**The crazy hours of restaurant work were exactly that; but damn, I miss those days. We had one kick-ass staff. And we all worked together like a well-tuned machine. *sighs***

**Swiss Miss is a brand of powered hot chocolate mix. You just add the hot water. It's very good. GPA is grade point average. Dean's List is an "Honor Roll" for college students, achieving a semester GPA of 3.5 or higher out of a 4.0.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The table cleared, Jack raced upstairs to his bedroom. Zach looked at his dad, helping him and Dave get the kitchen and pans cleaned. "You think I'm growing up dad? He's already learning he needs his space."

Aaron smiled. "He's round two for me; thanks to your mom's funky hormones," he added, smiling more. "I'm just getting started with him; but he's nowhere near having a lady in his life."

Zach winked at Dave. "Then dad, don't ask him about Macy," he smiled.

"First crush," Dave asked with a knowing smile.

"Big time Uncle Dave," Zach responded, smiling broadly.

"Oh shit." Dave and Zach roared.

Dave smiled. "Zach, get the fire going; you're dad and I have this."

"Have fun talking him down," Zach smiled, pointing at his dad. "I'm gonna fill the wood box after I get the fire going." He disappeared.

Aaron shook his head at Dave. "That's the last thing I needed to hear."

Dave laughed. "Aaron, Jack is nine; Macy will be gone in three days if she isn't already. And you know Zach and Caleigh's relationship. If you worry about that my friend, we need to talk big time," Dave eyed him.

Aaron lightly laughed, hearing Zach head to the garage to haul in wood. "Dave, I know I will sometime soon 'officially' get a daughter in my family," he smiled brightly. "I've already got that now. And I look forward to it being official. But I will not push." He eyed him. "And you don't either," Aaron pointed.

Dave smiled. "We've talked." Aaron smiled, knowing Zach's relationship with Dave. "He's got his own agenda; and one I might add that he's keeping really close to him." Dave eyed Aaron. "I can honestly tell you Aaron, without betraying Zach's confidences to me; he's exactly like his father." Aaron looked at him. "He doesn't take dump without an agenda," Dave laughed. Aaron laughed as well.

"Aaron, Zach loves Caleigh and I know you buy into that. Hell, so do I. God made a perfect lady for him." Aaron nodded. "But that oldest son of yours, isn't exactly like you Aaron. He's seen the pitfall of what following a career dream can do to a relationship." Dave smiled. "And that's not a knock on you or Haley." Aaron looked at him intently. "I'm just saying," Dave said, looking at Aaron, "he's learned lessons."

Aaron looked at Dave. "I gotta ask; has he said anything to you?"

Dave shook his head. "I've offered to help him pick out the diamond. And I haven't heard a word." Aaron gave him a hopeful look. "No Aaron," Dave said. "If he does, I will not tell you. I deeply appreciate that Zach confides in me. I won't break that trust."

"Maybe just a hint?" Aaron smiled.

Dave laughed. "You sound like Jack now." Aaron joined him laughing.

"I'm gonna chase Jack into the shower," Aaron smiled. "Put on your bartending hat," he added, pointing at Dave.

"I'm all over that," Dave smiled.

They met in the living room twenty minutes later with Dave already enjoying his scotch. Zach added another log to the fire. Dave turned the DVR on, his feet up in his recliner. "Pour one for yourself Aaron; and for Zach."

"Some bartender you are," Aaron said, heading to the kitchen.

"I didn't want the ice to melt and water down your drinks," he defended.

Aaron shook his head at Dave and stopped, turning. "Jack, need a smoothie?"

Jack shook his head. "I'm still stuffed from dinner; I'm good dad," he smiled. He looked at Zach. "Can I have some of your soda?"

"Sure bro," he smiled, rubbing his shoulder, sitting down next to him. Aaron smiled and went into the kitchen.

The DVD played until episode eight titled _Why We Fight_ came to the pivotal scene of Easy Company coming upon the Memminger Concentration Camp. Jack shook his head. "What's wrong with them," he asked, looking at the horribly thin people the company saw as well.

Aaron looked at Dave; he paused the DVD. Aaron patiently explained to Jack Hitler's Final Solution with Dave helping to answer Jack's many questions. "Dad," Jack said, "that's just not right."

"No, it isn't buddy," Aaron said.

"Let me ask this," Zach said. "Was Hitler a serial killer?"

Dave looked at him. "Hitler's psychopathology is definitely that of a serial killer. But bottom line Zach?" Zach nodded his head for him to continue. "Hitler was a madman that took that to an ultimate height of a killing machine we, as a team will never run into."

Jack eyed Aaron. "How many dad?"

"Jack, between the people of Jewish faith and those that were homosexual and gypsies, nearly ten million." Jack gave him a questioned look. "Remember going to New York to see Uncle Sean and Beth?" Jack nodded. "New York City has a little less than nine million people."

Jack shook his head. "That's just not right."

"No it's not buddy," Aaron said, rubbing his head. Dave continued the DVD. Jack had more questions to why Easy Company couldn't give them more food after the company had raided the near-by town to get it.

The episode finished, Aaron got Jack upstairs to get him ready for bed. Zach looked at Dave as he finished off his drink. "I didn't know Gideon was Jewish," he commented. Dave looked at him. "Your story from before about him profiling you and Caroline were expecting?"

Dave nodded. "He was a part time practioner at best," he softly smiled. "But it's what made me approach him and pitch the idea of forming the BAU." Zach looked at him. "He wrote an amazing research analysis of Hitler, breaking down his psychopathology that got published."

Zach smiled. "Let me guess; it was spot on."

Dave pointed at him. "From A to Z," Dave smiled, shaking his head a bit.

"Uncle Dave?"

"His ego be damned Zach; he was that good," Dave said. Zach smiled as well. Just then, Aaron whistled down the steps.

"Come on Uncle Dave," Zach smiled. "Jack is going to need all hands on deck to say prayers."

Dave was already putting down the footrest to his recliner. "And your dad," he smiled.

Jack, worn out from the day, was sleeping by the time Mudg curled up next to him. Zach and Dave, waiting in the hallway, looked at Aaron as he came out.

Zach smiled. "You gonna have some company sleeping with you tonight?"

"He asked if he could before he fell asleep," Aaron smiled back at his son.

Dave rubbed Aaron's shoulder. "He learned a pretty harsh reality tonight."

Zach nodded. "Jack also learned another lesson." The two men looked at him. "Why the BAU fights; doing the job they do."

Aaron and Dave shared a look. "Thanks son," Aaron smiled.

"You're good kiddo," Dave proudly smiled. They moved downstairs to Dave's den. He pulled out the cribbage board and cards as Zach turned on SportsCenter on the TV. Aaron went to the kitchen to pour another round of drinks.

Aaron came back into the study to Zach swearing a blue streak. He looked at Dave. "The Packers pissed away the NFC championship," he whispered, accepting his glass of scotch from Aaron.

Zach zapped the TV off and turned to his dad, accepting his drink. "That just sucked dad. Good thing I didn't watch it live; I would have kicked in one of Uncle Dave's flatscreen TVs."

Dave raised his glass. "I'll drink to that," he smiled.

Nursing his drink, and then another at Dave's insistence, Zach beat the pants off his two favorite men as his dad and uncle enjoyed Dave's scotch a bit too much, sharing Gideon memories in between hands of the card game.

Getting the sleeper sofa pulled out in the den a little past one in the morning, Zach listened to hear if they both got to bed. Smiling with satisfaction that they both had piled in, Zach quietly ascended the steps and went into Jack's room. He pulled his sleeping brother into his arms and took him back downstairs to sleep with him.

-00CM00-

As predicted, Jack started to shake with a nightmare about twenty minutes later. Zach, sleepy from what he drank, rolled over and nestled his brother to his chest. Jack blissfully fell back to sleep. Zach smiled as Mudg hopped on the bed. He softly started to snore in his brother's ear.

-00CM00-

Aaron woke the next morning. His head pounding a bit, he rolled over and pulled his cell phone off the nightstand. It read 8:42. The fuzz of his mind beginning to clear, he noticed that Jack wasn't sleeping with him. He got out of bed and went to Jack's room. Looking in, he saw the covers pulled back with Jack not in his bed. He quietly padded down the hall and stuck his head in Dave's master bedroom. Jack wasn't curled up with Dave either. The fog now starting to completely lift from his late night drinking with Dave, he woke more. Aaron smiled and moved to take his shower.

When he came out, he heard Dave's shower running as well. Aaron got dressed and went downstairs. He quietly went into Dave's den. Zach and Jack were soundly sleeping back to back with Mudg curled around Jack's feet. Zach long legs reached the edge of the pull out sofa. Aaron smiled at the scene and went into the kitchen.

The coffee maker was waiting with a full pot. Aaron smiled, pouring a mug for himself. He poured a second, knowing Dave didn't like his scorching hot, setting the mug on the counter. Moving to the fridge to pull out the last of the cantaloupe that he and Dave had in the mornings, he grabbed the half and half as well. Dave entered the kitchen, eyeing Aaron adding the creamer to his coffee. "Need a little milk action," Dave wryly smiled.

"No thanks to you," Aaron retorted, turning to move back to the fridge with the creamer carton.

"Not so fast Aaron," Dave said, sheepishly smiling. "I'm in too," he admitted. Aaron handed him the carton, pulling a knife from Dave's woodblock to cut the cantaloupe. Adding the creamer to his coffee, he looked at Aaron. "The boys still asleep?"

Aaron nodded, knowing Dave had checked on Jack as well. "But Jack had to get up to let Mudg out." Dave eyed him. "The coffee was made." He pointed. "And the last banana is missing," he smiled.

Dave rubbed his shoulder, moving to the fridge to put the creamer back in. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around which of those sons of yours growing up bothers me more; the squirt or the kid." He smiled at Aaron, returning to the cook area.

"I already said it Dave," Aaron smiled. "Welcome to my world." They both quietly laughed. Aaron looked at Dave. "Do you remember going to bed?"

Dave laughed and shook his head. "Hell no; do you?"

"Barely," Aaron admitted. They sat down at the lunch counter to enjoy their fruit. Zach came into the kitchen in his boxers, yawning and scratching his chest hair. Aaron and Dave watched him move to the fridge, pull out the apple juice, uncapping the lid and taking a drink.

Setting the bottle back in, he looked at the two at the lunch counter. "How's the headache boys," he snickered.

"Get your butt in the shower," Aaron growled.

"Screw that dad," Zach fired back. "I'm crawling back in with Jack." Aaron eyed him. "We don't have to worry about dinner tonight. I don't care what time we leave. This is my last day to sleep in," he smiled. "JP has the right idea." Zach left the kitchen going back down the hallway to Dave's den.

"He does have a point Aaron," Dave smiled. They settled into the living room to lazily watch some news programs.

Zach nestled back up to Jack on his side. He dozed until he felt Jack stretching his back out against his own. Zach rolled on his back. Jack soon rolled on his back, rubbing the "sandman's dust" as Haley called it from his eyes while yawning.

"How come I bunked with you Zach," Jack asked with large yawn.

Zach rolled to face him and rubbed his head. He smiled. "Dad and Uncle Dave took the time to finally unwind last night from Gideon getting killed." Jack looked at him. Zach smiled. "Uncle Dave's scotch bottle caught hell." Zach paused. "Sorry Jack; don't ever say that until you're driving."

Jack giggled. "I won't Zach," he smiled. "But I sorta like it when you swear around me." Zach eyed him. "It feels like when I was with you and Pete and the team." Zach smiled, remembering those times as well. Jack eyed him. "Zach, does that mean that dad and Uncle Dave feel like you did New Year's Day?"

Zach softly laughed. "They're not as bad as me," he said. "But they're hurting," he mischievously smiled.

Jack's brown eyes light up. "You got a plan Z-man?"

Zach smiled. "You my wingman JP?"

"I'm in," he beamed. "Tell me the plan."

Ten minutes later, Jack and Mudg came bounding down the hall with Mudg loudly barking. "Shit," Dave mumbled in his recliner, looking at Aaron stretched out on the couch.

Jack pounced on his dad as Mudg barked at Dave in the recliner. Dave cringed and glared at Mudg, happily wagging his tail at him. "Hey dad! Zach says were in no hurry to go home. Can we take some more runs on the toboggan?" Dave glared at Aaron. "Come on dad; Zach says we can slide until one, leave by three and be home by five." He looked Aaron in the eye, now lying on his dad's chest. "And I don't have homework to do."

Dave put the footrest down grumbling. "I've got the dog. You answer that the wrong way…." Aaron laughed at him.

"Sure buddy," Aaron smiled.

Dave glared at Zach going into the kitchen. "Damn you," Dave snorted. Zach just smiled.

-00CM00-

Thirty minutes after they pulled out of Dave's cabin driveway, Aaron and Dave were napping. "Z-man," Jack whispered. "Mission accomplished?" Zach smiled at him in the rearview mirror. Jack softly giggled. "How 'bout some tunes," he mischievously smiled.

Zach shook his head, looking at Jack again in the mirror. "JP," he softly said. "We executed the plan. But bro, let's not push it."

"How come Zach," Jack asked.

"Morgan rule number one Jack," Zach smiled.

"Got it Zach," Jack smiled. "Paybacks are a bitch." Zach eyed Jack in the mirror for a few seconds and then smiled. His iPod Nano was already hooked up to his truck's radio system compliments of Pete. He started it, yet kept the volume down.

-00CM00-

Aaron was at his desk Tuesday morning in the BAU, when Morgan softly knocked on his open door. Aaron looked up, smiled, and waved him in, putting down his pen. "Morgan, please tell me the team took advantage of the long weekend?"

Derek smiled, sitting down in one of the chairs across from Hotch's desk. "Without the bosses around," he smiled with a question. "Garcia and JJ combined that with a house warming party for Savannah and me. Trust me," he smiled. "Beer got spilled on the carpet." Hotch lightly laughed. "Please tell me you and Rossi did the same."

Hotch smiled. "My two sons took care of that. We had a great time at the cabin finally using the toboggan that Dave had made for the boys after Haley died." Morgan hiked an eyebrow. "He hoped we'd get that chance to have that time together." Morgan smiled, got up and moved to the doorway.

"And Derek," Hotch said. Morgan stopped and turned to look at him. "Dave and I drank more than our fair share of scotch, remembering Gideon Sunday night." He paused. "And my sons made us pay hell for it the next day," he smiled. Morgan laughed. "And that's off the record Agent Morgan."

Derek laughed more. "Right Hotch."

###

**A/N: My heartfelt thanks once again to all who hit the favorite/following alerts. For those of you that left reviews my deepest thanks as well.**

**OK, my procrastination is over. Besides, I can hear my OK teacher impatiently drumming her fingers on her desk. It's time once again to enroll in Unsub U and write another case fic. The CM Wiki site is about to get a workout.**

***Knightly bow***

**A quick addendum just before I post this. I just received notice my FF **_**Seminars Be Damned**_** was selected as the Best Hotch/Garcia FF for the 2014 CM FF Profilers Choice Awards. And my story **_**Long Chats**_** was runner-up in the Hotch/Rossi category. I'm floored and deeply humbled by both.**

**Which makes me once again recognize and honor the person that got me started in all of this; my mentor Thn0715. Who, btw, scored two Profilers Choice Awards this year including the coveted category of Best Characterization of Hotch. Congrats babe! Well deserved. And thank you so much. Again.**

***Knightly bow***


End file.
